


Slendereen

by Jeanmarcobetogetherplease



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarcobetogetherplease/pseuds/Jeanmarcobetogetherplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween time and it's a tradition in America to get dressed in costumes and go trick or treating. Which exactly what America is forcing all the other countries to do. But along the way of trick or treating, America shows he's been playing too much Slenderman. Craziness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slendereen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Heather](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Heather).



Halloween time. America had decided that since it was the time of Halloween, he'd throw a party in celebration to the supposed holiday, even if some other countries didn't celebrate Halloween. And the ever so audacious country even more so decided to go all out on the decorations. This house was 'pimped out' as he liked to say. Of course England had helped him out, complaining about the hideous decorations, claiming that he could bring real giant spiders and ghosts. By the time of six o'clock the house was more or else decorated in cobwebs, giant inflatable spiders, hanging gnarly ghosts, black shadow lights and tiny red spider lights. The fog machine was rolling, swims grey mist adult the floor around their legs. And the two grown men were dressed in their costumes. America was, even thought was it the past two Halloweens, Captain America, and England a dark wizard. The sun was just starting to set, so that meant that people were going to start arriving. While that happened, England had to fend off all the snacks away from America. Just as the Cheetos were about to disappear in America's black hole of an appetite, the door bell rang. 

"Oh dude, people are here!" America cheerfully exclaimed. 

"Thank god, I thought I was going to shoot myself" England sighed. 

America pranced his way to the front door, much to the restriction of the spandex suit. Opening the door, rose petals were thrown his way as France made his entrance as a pastry chief. Said person had a chief jacket with the words 'ménage trios' in cursive on the front. Blond hair tied back underneath his slightly crooked chief jacket. England seemed horrified by the writing on the costume while America just laughed. 

"Ahhhh my darling, the long cape hides your figure, what a shame" France said stroking England's face with a rose. 

"Get the fuck off me!" England pushed the blonde away. 

"Oh dudes, more people" America said seeing more people appear. 

The next set was Japan as Sasuke Uchiha, Italy as a pasta noodle, and Germany as a yodeler. America nearly pissed himself seeing Germany in the tiny shorts and white button up threatening to burst with each move. That group was followed by Spain as a Chip-N-Dale tuxedo stripper and Romano who just wore cat ears. Next was China who dressed as what looked to be a power ranger, but he insisted it wasn't. Then finally it was Russia who decided to be some scary shirt of fucking Jason. America nearly shat himself when he opened the door to that guest. America had almost closed the door on Canada, who came with Russia, as a teddy bear. The guests kept on coming, for instance Prussia as Captain Awesome, his own creation, Belarus as a Lolita doll, Austria as a conductor, and so on. The house was very cramp with all the nations packed in one house. But they were at least having fun, at least when America and Korea weren't fighting over who had the better music. Or when France wasn't trying to flirt with England, or when Romano was insulting Germany, or Belarus was trying to marry Russia, or Canada wasn't getting sat on for people not noticing him. Other than that, they were having fun. 

"Germany, look I found more candy!" Italy giggled taking a handful and shoving it in his mouth. 

"Italy be careful, you'll get cavities" Germany sighed as the smaller male sat on his lap. 

"Don't you fucking tell my brother what to do you ugly ass potato sucker!" Romano yelled at Germany.

"Now now Romano, calm down, he's just watching out for you brothers welfare" Spain tried calming Romano down. 

"Dude do you like my hero costume!" America tried asking everyone.

"Mon a mi, I think you and I should go up stairs and explore what's under those clothes" France tried again.

"How about, fucking bloody hell no!" England shoved France again. 

"Who?"

"I'm Canada" Canada whispered.

"Kolkolkolkol" Russia chuckled sneaking up behind America.

"HOLY SHIT MAN DO NOT DO SHIT LIKE THAT" America yelled jumping in Englands arms.

"Mary me brother!" 

"I wish I could be a cat to just lick my balls all day and sleep"

"Aiya! That is so disgusting, aru" 

That was how much the night went, until ten o'clock when Italy suggested they go trick or treating. Of course America was game for it, saying it was a tradition. So everyone who wanted to go, got in their groups and started walking around the decorated neighborhood. At first they were one large group of Germany, Italy, Japan, America, England, Greece, Russia, Canada, France, China, Lichtenstein, Switzerland, and Prussia. But after awhile, the group split off into some smaller groups. Prussia, Germany, Italy, America, and England lagging a bit behind. For an hour or so, they gathered candy despite being grown men. A bit after eleven, the small group started to head back towards Americas house. Since it was Americas neighborhood, they let the blue spandex suit man lead.

"Do you know blood hell where were going?" England asked annoyed. 

"Of course I do, I'm the hero!" America pointed in some random direction. 

"Then why have we seen that same giant inflatable ghost three times now?" Germany pointed to the house he was talking about.

"Mmm hmm I went to that house and got king size candy three times too" Italy chuckled shoving a whole Hershey bar in his mouth. 

"You got us fucking lost!" Prussia yelled, "you should've let me lead, cause I'm fucking awesome!".

Just in that instant, the street light that they were all standing under went out. And so did the one across the street, just before flickering back on. Italy whimpered jumping into Germany's arms. America looked up at the street light just to see it light up again. Prussia looked around, see that those were the only lights that had decided to act up. 

"We should probably start moving again" England suggested. 

America gulped and nodded before starting to lead them in the direction that they thought was Americas house. As they walked, street lights were starting to flicker on and off or just turn off. Italy whimpered still in Germany's arms. England and Prussia were on alert looking around for any signs that were close to America's house. America was trying to be the hero and stay calm, but everyone clearly saw his shaking knees. 

"This is very scary Germany" Italy cried.

"Ve'll be fine, almost to Americas house" Germany tried to reassure the small Italian.

"Dudes this is just like Slenderman, all dark and scary and quiet" America tried laughing off his fear.

"Where did the rest of our group go? Didn't we have like five more people with us?" England looked around trying to find Greece or Japan. 

"Oh no man, Slenderman already got to them" America fake cackled a bit. 

"If we find a fucking note, I'm leaving you fuckers behind" Prussia muttered under his breath.

"Please, no more talk of this Slenderman, I'm going to pee" Italy cried, fear very evident in him. 

"Don't vorry Italy, there's no such thing as Slenderman" Germany comforted the scared man in his arms.

Just after he said that, all the street lights turned off. Almost instantly all five men huddled into one small compact tight circle, Germany being the middle. The light above them flickered back on, but that was the only one. America whimpered, knees shaking while a England gripped onto one of his arms. Prussia was currently searching Germany's costume for his gun. Cautiously Purssia pulled it out of the holster and held it up, all their eyes looking around. Italy was silently fearfully crying in the center of the circle. 

"Let's gets moving" America gulped. 

A crack of what sounded like a twig caught all their attention. Several seconds of silence followed before another snap. It was coming from the direction they had come from. All turning around, the end of street was empty but they kept hearing snaps of twigs. Prussia gulped, aiming Germany's gun in the direction. America and England just watched hoping that it was just something trick or treater. There was another snap, this one much closer. Just following that snap, a street lamp turned on. And what laid under the street lamp made all five men scream like little girls. 

It was a man tall and thick with muscle in stature. The man wore a dark raggedy flannel and baggy dark pants paired with boots. From what they could see, the made looked like he had rolled in the mud before meeting them. The dim illuminous light shadowed the mans face, all features shadowed, but they were able to see shaggy unkept hair. With the night and dim light, the five men couldn't seen much but they did see down thing gleaming a glare in the man's hand. It much looked like a knife. Italy was the first scream before America and England and then soon Prussia and Germany. 

"Run! Fucking run!" Prussia, being the closest, shouted.

"Oh my fucking god! I just shit myself!" America yelled as he ran away.

"Who bloody fucking cares, just run!" England ran past America.

"I peed! I peed!" Italy cried as Germany carried him. 

Prussia tried taking aim at the man again. But the man, who had his face shaded and titled down, looked up as Prussia did. All the white haired man saw was a red stare. He squeaked and turned to start running, his finger random pulling the trigger. All the bullets were unloaded in the air, the gun forgotten on the ground. Large clouds of dirty were made as the five men ran screaming out of pure utter fear. And somehow, after running a good half hour, they made it to Americas house. There they find out that Canada and Russia were out trick or treating and got lost after a truck splashed a bunch of mud and water on them and were trying to find their way back. Also, apparently the two were shot at by some other trick or treaters. 

-Russia and Canada-  
Canada returned to Russia's side after getting off the phone with France who made it back to America's house. Canada looked down at his now soggy and muddy teddy bear costume. Looking at his boyfriend, he saw that Russia had take most of the splash seeing as his whole body was caked with it. 

"Russia your all muddy eh" Canada pouted. 

"Kolkolkolkol, it is fine" Russia chuckled lifting his hockey mask.

"Even your metal pipe got muddy, it's going to rust" Canada pointed to the pipe. 

"We should probably try to find our way back now that those trick or treaters have stop trying to shoot us" Canada said trying to map where they were compared to America's house. 

"Da, but they had bad aim" Russia agreed.


End file.
